muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Glee
Glee is a FOX television series about a high school glee club. It premiered in 2009 and features covers of popular songs often set to extravagant choreography. References *''Gran Musical'' at Parque Plaza Sésamo includes the "Singin' in the Rain/Umbrella" mashup from the Glee season 2 episode "The Substitute". *Season 42 of Sesame Street featured a parody of the show, where Anything Muppet members of their school "G Club" prepare for the "G-gionals" with a parody of the Journey song "Don't Stop Believin'". Puppet handlers had roughly 10 minutes to change all the character's costumes during filming of the segment. *A promotional poster for the Sesame Street DVD Making Friends spoofs those made for Glee, where a character's hand replaces the "L" in the title."For Friendship Week, we made this little poster — we think it will bring you a lot of glee!", Sesame Street' Tumblr, 23 October 2012. Characters Character-G-Club-Mr-Goo.jpg|'"Mr. Gue"' Mr. Schuester parody (Joey Mazzarino) Character-G-Club-Sue.jpg|'Sue''' Sue Sylvester parody (Jennifer Barnhart) Character-G-Club-Rachel.jpg|Rachel parody (Stephanie D'Abruzzo) Character-G-Club-G.jpg|'The letter G' (Eric Jacobson) Character-G-Club-Finn.jpg|Finn parody (Kevin Clash) Character-G-Club-Artie.jpg|Artie parody (David Rudman and John Kennedy) Character-G-Club-Kurt.jpg|Kurt parody (Tyler Bunch) Character-G-Club-Mercedes.jpg|Mercedes parody (Matt Vogel, puppetry only, Veronica Vazquez-Jackson, voice only) Character-G-Club-Geerios.jpg|The Geerios Brittany parody and Quinn parody (Leslie Carrara-Rudolph and Fran Brill) Character-G-Club-Brad.jpg|Brad parody .]] Muppet Mentions * In the season one episode "The Rhodes Not Taken," some glee club members are wondering about Quinn Fabray's odd behavior. Puck butts in, "Are you all that stupid? Seriously? I bet you thought Bert and Ernie were just roommates." * In the season one episode "Bad Reputation," the glee club members are trying to improve their image. After failing to make themselves appear bad-ass, Kurt admits "We're as menacing as Muppet Babies." * In the season one episode "Theatricality," the girls in the glee club dress in various styles after Lady Gaga. Rachel wears a dress with stuffed animals stapled to it. Mercedes says, "I think it's the Kermit the Frog look." She's referring to Lady Gaga's dress made of Kermit plush dolls worn as a statement against wearing fur. * In the season two episode "Furt," Santana fixes Finn's tie in a church nursery with pictures of Cookie Monster and Big Bird on the wall. Earlier in the episode, Sue Sylvester offers Kurt the following nicknames to pick from: "Gelfling, Porcelain or Tickle-Me-Doughface." He picks the middle one. * In the season two episode "A Very Glee Christmas," members of the faculty discover that Sue has rigged the Secret Santa. In retaliation, Sue kicks them out of her office and refers to Emma as Elmo. * In the season three episode "I Am Unicorn," Coach Bieste carries Artie (who is wheelchair-bound) to a chair. Artie whispers to Emma, "She's like my own private Jim Henson." * In the season three episode "Pot O' Gold," Irish character Rory Flanagan performs "Bein' Green." * In the season three episode "Extraordinary Merry Christmas," Sue again called Kurt a "Gelfling." * In the season four finale episode "All or Nothing," competing glee club The Waffletoots (played by the Whiffenpoofs, Yale's all-male glee club) performs "Rainbow Connection" at Regionals. Connections at the 2010 White House Easter Egg Roll.]] * Carol Burnett played Doris Sylvester in "Furt" * Kristin Chenoweth played April Rhodes in "The Rhodes Not Taken", "Home", and "Rumours". * Chris Colfer plays Kurt Hummel * Katie Couric played herself in "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle" * Darren Criss plays Blaine Anderson * Gloria Estefan played Maribel Lopez in "Goodbye" * Bunny Gibson played one of The Hipsters in "Special Education" * Whoopi Goldberg played Carmen Tibideaux in 3 season three episodes * Jeff Goldblum played Hiram Berry in "Heart" * Kathy Griffin played Tammy Jean Albertson in "Original Song" * Neil Patrick Harris played Bryan Ryan in "Dream On" * Donna Kimball puppeteered in "Puppet Master" * k.d. lang performed "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" in "A Very Glee Christmas" * James Lipton played himself in "Goodbye" * Lindsay Lohan played herself in "Nationals" * Jane Lynch plays Sue Sylvester * Ricky Martin played David Martinez in "The Spanish Teacher" * Idina Menzel played Shelby Corcoran * Olivia Newton-John played herself in "Bad Reputation" * Molly Shannon played Brenda Castle in "Bad Reputation" and "Dream On" * Jenna Ushkowitz plays Tina Cohen-Chang Sources External links * Behind the scenes video of "G Club" by Martin P Robinson __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions Category:TV References